Sentimento
by Ryuno-chan
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura são casados e Sasuke tem dificuldades a se expremir. SASUSAKU


Bem aqui deixo um oneshot :D SasuSaku como sempre

As personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, mas o Sasuke um dia vai ser meu XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentimento

Konoha, vila bela, estava iluminada pelo o Sol que timidamente se levantava do horizonte. Haruno Sakura…quer dizer Uchiha Sakura dormia que nem um bebé, ternamente agarrada na cintura pelo marido Uchiha Sasuke. Os raios de Sol entram pela janela e acordam a jovem.

-"Humm…não ainda nãaoo… " – Resmunga a jovem de cabelos rosinhas, a jovem retira cuidadosamente o braço do marido da sua cintura para não o acordar, levanta-se e o olha para o marido a dormir.

-"Aww até a dormir ele é lindo…" – Dá um leve beijo na sua cara e vai para a cozinha.

-"Bem, mãos á obra!" – Sakura começa a fazer o pequeno-almoço, Sakura era uma excelente cozinheira e o Sasuke adorava os seus cozinhados. Na cama o homem de cabelos negros finalmente decide abrir os olhos, olha para cama e não vê a sua Sakura, mas sente um leve cheiro doce vindo de algum sítio.

Ele sabe exactamente onde ela está.

-"Lalaralaaalaaa!" – Cantarola a jovem fazendo umas belas panquecas com um copo de leito morno tal como o seu marido gosta, Sakura sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre o Sasuke, ele adorava pela manha umas belas panquecas com um copo morninho, não gostava de coisas muito doces, tirando a Sakura que como o próprio Sasuke diz ser o melhor doce que existe, ao chegar de uma missão gostava de muitos carinhos da mulher e de outras coisas, quando está muito nervoso ou impaciente bate com o pé no chão, bem a Sakura sabe tudo mesmo até coisas que ele nem sabe sobre ele.

Sakura continuava a cantar completamente distraída e sente dois braços fortes em volta de si.

-"Bom dia amor" – Cumprimenta ao marido de cabelos escuros.

-"Bom dia" – Responde meio seco, mesmo casados Sasuke ainda era seco com ela, coisa que Sakura já se tinha habituado, raramente ouvia do marido um amo-te ou és tudo para mim, mas ela não se importava, Sasuke tinha outras formas de expressar o seu amor por ela.

O amor dele por ela.

-"Cheira bem…" – Diz o Uchiha apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro da mulher.

-"Estou quase a acabar Sasuke-kun, vai te lavar que eu vou acabando." – Fala ternamente ao rapaz, vira-se para o mesmo e beija-o carinhosamente e o Uchiha responde ao seu beijo e segura levemente a sua face, esta era uma das formas que Sasuke tinha de se expressar, os beijos dele era doces e picantes, excitantes e calmantes tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele a beijava como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo.

Daqueles beijos.

Eles separam-se sem oxigénio. Sasuke acaricia a face da sua mulher que sorri, dá-lhe um selinho e vai em direcção á casa de banho para o seu banho da manha. Sasuke lava-se rapidamente pois o cheiro da cozinha era tão bom que mal podia esperar para saborear. Sai do banheiro e volta á cozinha onde Sakura já esta sentada só á espera do seu amor.

-" Acabei Sasuke-kun, anda comer." – Diz a garota sorrido para ele.

Sorriso doce.

Sasuke senta-se e começa a comer assim como Sakura. Os dois falam sobre como vai ser o dia, o que vão fazer, se tem missões, isso tudo.

-"Aw Sasuke-kun ia me esquecendo hoje vou chegar meia tarde." – Diz a dona dos olhos verdes, Sasuke olha para ela desconfiado.

-"Porque?" – Responde o moreno, ele vai directo ao assunto, por que ela vinha tarde?

-"Por que eu vou ter de ficar um pouco mais de tempo no hospital, espero que não te importes amor?" – Pergunta a rapariga.

-"Não tudo bem, apenas tem cuidado." – Alarmou o jovem, Sakura olha surpreendida, este seu marido era tão protector e cuidadoso com ela, aqui está outra forma que o Sasuke tem para mostrar o que sente por ela. Sakura levanta-se com o prato na mão, vai até Sasuke e beija-o.

-"Preocupas-te demais querido…" – Murmurou ao rapaz que lhe sorriu, aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso que ele só dava junto dela.

Sorriso que só ela via.

Sakura pegou no prato de Sasuke e foi lava-los. Sasuke levanta-se e veste a sua roupa de ninja.

-"Sakura, eu vou sair para a missão, volto antes de anoitecer…" – Informou o moreno á rapariga.

-"Está bem Sasuke-kun, tem muito cuidado amor." – Diz ela ao garoto e este volta a sorri lhe e a beija apaixonadamente.

-"Também te preocupas demais…" – Sussurrou lhe ao ouvido, Sakura cora e sorri. Sasuke sai de casa e Sakura o observa a caminhar pela rua.

Sasuke era mesmo lindo.

Sakura decide se arranjar para ir para o hospital, lava-se e veste-se, já aranjada sai de casa e anda até ao hospital.

O hospital estava um caos naquele dia, agora é que percebeu porque a Tsunade lhe tinha obrigado a ficar até tarde. Mas Sakura nunca perdia a sua alegria e entusiasmo. Andava sempre muito preocupada com os seus pacientes e sempre pronta para ajudar.

Pelas 2 da manha, Sakura finalmente consegue chegar a sua quente casa. Na rua apesar da amanha ter sido cheia de sol á noite chegou uma forte chuva. Sakura entra pela sala e fica supreendida de não ver o seu amor ali á sua espera.

-" Ele sempre me esperou…" – Murmurou preocupada foi até ao quarto e para seu pânico, ele não estava ali. – "Calma Sakura, ele pode estar em casa..." – A garota correu a casa de cima abaixo e não havia sinal do Sasuke-kun.

-"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa…?" – Se pergunta em pânico e de repente ouve a porta a abrir, ela corre até lá e vê o seu Sasuke, estava em mau estado, a sua roupa estava rasgada, tinha alguns cortes pela pele e a cara dele era de cansaço e molhado da chuva. Parece que missão tinha sido meia complicada.

-"Amor! – Grita Sakura chorosa e abraça fortemente o marido.

-"Que se passa Sakura?" – Pergunta meio confuso.

-"Eu estava tão…preocupada, pensei o pior…" – Responde entre soluços ao marido e solta-o do abraço pois repara nas suas feridas. Sasuke mesmo estoirado lhe sorri.

Sorri ternamente.

-"Como disse…tu preocupaste demais…achas que alguma coisa me iria acontecer…" – Falou segurando o queixo da garota e limpa-lhe as lágrimas que insistiam em sair. Sakura lhe dá um leve sorriso e Sasuke a beija, já sentia falta dos seus lábios tão suaves, sentia falta do seu aroma, um aroma característico que só Sakura tinha.

-"Sim…eu…eu apenas entrei em pânico sem ter certezas… anda para eu curar essas feridas…" – Sussurrou ao marido, os dois se sentaram no sofá e Sakura começa a trabalhar nas feridas do moreno. Ao acabar Sasuke estava impecável, parecia que nem tinha chegado a ter feridas.

-"Sentes-te melhor?" – Pergunta a garota sorrido ternamente ao marido.

-"Sim, apenas cansado…" – Respondeu sério.

- O melhor remédio para cansaço é dormir, sabias amor?" – Pergunta no gozo.

-"A sério, pensava que o melhor remédio eras tu… " – Murmura o rapaz ao ouvido da amada, esta cora, ela corava sempre com os comentários que o moreno lhe fazia.

Ela o beija.

Ele responde ao beijo e aprofunda-o.

Sasuke empurra a garota contra o sofá ficando por cima desta, Sakura passa as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes do garoto, os dois param e contemplam as faces um do outro.

-"Eu amo-te…" – Diz Sakura num suspiro e lança lhe um doce olhar.

-"…." – Sasuke admira a beleza da sua mulher, aqueles seus olhos penetrantes. Sakura não esperava resposta a sua declaração.

Sakura adormece nos braços de Sasuke. Os pensamentos de Sasuke estavam cheios, quando estava com ela, era só mesmo nela que queria pensar ou observar.

Aquele anjo.

-" E eu amo-te a ti…" – Murmurou á garota já adormecia, Sasuke continua a acariciar a bela mulher e fecha os seus olhos negros.

Sakura sorri.

E lá fora a chuva pára, amanha será outro dia…

Fim

…. São duas da manha….eu devia estar a dormir xD bem aqui está uma oneshot, OUTRA oneshot xD sorry não tenho muito tempo ou paciência para longshot, mas como já disse um dia tento :D Reviews se for possível :3 Byebye


End file.
